Kejadian di Bus
by skyruu
Summary: Summary: Fic pendek tentang kejadian yang Sasuke dan Naruto alami di bus. /ONESHOT/NARUSASU FRIENDSHIP/ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE. R n R?/First Fic/Red Apple-sama/


**Summary:**_** Drabble pendek tentang kejdian yang Sasuke dan Naruto alami. DRABBLE/ONESHOT/NARUSASU FRIENDSHIP/ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE. R n R?**_

**Title: **_**Kejadian di Bus**_

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Red Apple-sama**

**WARNING: **_**OOC, Alternative Universe (AU), Garingness, TYPO**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E N J O Y**

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda bermata oniks tengah menunggu kedatangan bus yang akan membawanya ke tempatnya bersekolah, Konoha Junior High School. Sepasang headset menggantung ditelinganya, mendengarkan musik sembari menunggu bus itu menyenangkan bukan?

Semenit kemudian bus yang ditunggu pun datang, segera saja pemuda itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kedalam bus dan mencari tempat duduk. Tempat duduk paling belakang dekat jendela merupakan tempat favoritnya di bus. Seraya bus berjalan, alunan musik yang pemuda itu dengar tetap mengalun. Melihat pemandangan sepanjang perjalanan merupakan hal yang menyenangkan lainnya, pemuda bermata oniks dengan gaya rambut melawan gravitasi itu pun melakukan hal yang sama.

**_SapphireOnyx-OnyxSapphire_**

Halte berikutnya, bus kembali berhenti dan mengangkut penumpang. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang naik melalui pintu belakang bus, dia menghempaskan bokongnya dan duduk di bangku paling belakang dekat dengan pemuda berambut raven tadi.

Pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata safir serta dua tindikan ditelinga kirinya, dia mengenakan seragam Konoha International Senior High School, pada bagian dada kanannya terdapat papan nama 'Uzumaki. N.'. Sepasang headphone menjepit kepalanya. Alunan musik keras terdengar sayup-sayup, dia menghentakkan kakinya, menikmati alunan musik.

**_SapphireOnyx-OnyxSapphire_**

Setengah perjalanan terlewati, saatnya kondektur melaksanakan tugasnya, mengambil ongkos dari tiap penumpang mulai dari depan sampai belakang.

Tiba giliran dua pelajar beda tingkat yang berada pada barisan belakang. Pemuda bermata oniks itu mematikan MP4-nya dan mencari uangnya. Pemuda berambut pirang bermarga Uzumaki tersebut telah membayar bagiannya, giliran pemuda disampingnya, pemuda itu sejak kondektur mengambil ongkos dari depan dia masih mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya, mencari benda yang bernama uang.

Tapi apa mau dikata, ternyata uang bekal yang diberikan oleh ibunya semalam ternyata tertinggal di meja belajarnya, sungguh sial nasibnya. Kalau dia tidak membayar ongkosnya, maka siap-siap dia ditendang keluar dari bus ini.

"Ini, bagian adikku, dia ceroboh meninggalkan uangnya," sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan pemuda bermata oniks itu. Dia melihat pemuda disampingnya yang telah membayar bagiannya.

Setelah kondektur itu pergi, pemuda pirang yang telah mentraktirnya ongkos bus hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan, efek dari mendengarkan musik. Pemuda bermata oniks itu hanya menatap aneh, dan mengguncangkan tubuh pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu.

Dengan sebuah isyarat dari pemuda disampingnya, pemuda berambut pirang itu melepaskan headphone kesayangannya dan menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau membayari ongkosku?" tanyanya to the point. Pemuda pirang itu terkekeh.

"Tak apa, aku hanya kasihan pada kondekturnya yang terus menunggumu mencari uang dalam tasmu,"

"Lalu, kenapa kau tahu bahwa uangku tertinggal?"

"Lho? Itu benar ya? Aku cuma alasan," Pemuda Pirang itu kembali terkekeh.

"Dan sejak kapan kau jadi kakakku? Kenal saja tidak," cetus pemuda bermata hitam itu, dia mulai sebal pada pemuda disampingnya.

"Baiklah, kenalkan, aku Uzumaki Naruto, kalau kau sendiri?" timpal pemuda pirang aka Naruto dengan senyum hangat.

"…"

"Kenapa kau diam?" tanya Naruto. Heran, bukannya menjawab, pemuda bermata hitam itu malah terdiam.

"Uchiha Sasuke," jawab pemuda bermata hitam aka Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ya? Oke, kita akan bertemu lagi, setelah kita bertemu lagi kau harus membayar bagianku, kalau tidak bertemu lagi, apa boleh buat," jelas Naruto masih dengan senyuman khasnya.

Naruto memencet bel disamping yang dekat dengan kepala Sasuke, dan bus berhenti didepan halte yang berdekatan dengan Konoha International Senior High School.

"Aku duluan ya, Bocah!" pamit Naruto pada Sasuke dan menyebutnya bocah. Hei, mereka itu beda tingkatan kawan.

Diluar bus, Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada bus yang telah melaju.

'Uchiha Sasuke, kita pasti bertemu lagi!' tekadnya.

**_SapphireOnyx-OnyxSapphire_**

Seminggu kemudian,

Seperti biasa Sasuke selalu menunggu bus langganannya di halte yang dekat dengan rumahnya. Sepasang headset masih menggantung sepeti biasanya, namun sebuah senyum yang tak biasa bertengger di bibir dinginnya.

Bus langganannya datang dan dia duduk ditempat biasa, namun sekarang tidak terlalu dekat dengan jendela. Dan masih seperti biasa dia melihat pemandangan sepanjang perjalanannya. Senyum tak biasa itu masih bertahan di bibirnya. Siapa yang akan menyebutnya gila? Tentu tak ada, sebab bus pagi ini lengang, hanya ada tujuh penumpang termasuk dirinya dan seorang supir yang sibuk menyetir serta seorang kondektur.

Tujuh menit kemudian, bus berhenti di sebuah halte dan mengangkut serta menurunkan beberapa penumpang. Diantara penumpang itu, terlihatlah kepala kuning cerah yang berjalan menuju tempat duduk paling belakang.

"Hai Bocah, kita bertemu lagi," cengirnya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut Bocah? Aku tak melihat seorang bocah pun ada di bus ini," cetusnya.

"Yang sedang kuajak bicara dan mempunyai hutang padaku," jawab Naruto santai.

Mendengar jawaban itu Sasuke hanya menutup mulut, cukup jengah juga berbicara dengan orang disampingnya. Heran, kenapa dia bisa bertemu orang seaneh dan senyentrik Naruto? Ah Sasuke, kau tentu tahukan, bahwa jodoh tak lari kemana? Tapi tenang, Author takkan membuat kau dan Naruto berpacaran, karena genre disini hanya sebatas Friendship. #Author dibakar

Inilah yang sejak tadi Sasuke tunggu, saat dimana kondektur datang dan meminta ongkos perjalanan. Sasuke melirik pemuda disampingnya yang tengah asyik mendengarkan musik dari headphonenya. Sasuke pikir pemuda disampingnya tak sadar saat kondektur mendatangi tempat mereka duduk. Namun perkiraan pemuda bermata oniks itu salah. Kini Naruto tengah sibuk mengaduk-aduk tasnya mencari uang bekalnya, sama persis seperti yang Sasuke lakukan minggu lalu.

"Ini, bagianku dan bagian kakakku," ucap Sasuke akhirnya, dan ucapan itu membuat kegiatan Naruto berhenti.

"Kenapa kau membayar bagianku?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya kasihan pada kondektur yang menunggumu mengeluarkan uang dari tasmu, padahal uangmu tertinggal," jawab pemuda berambut raven itu datar.

"Hmp…," dengus Naruto.

"Bukannya berterima kasih, kau malah mendengus, tidak sopan sekali," cibir Sasuke.

"Selain dingin dan sombong kau sok tahu, Bocah," balas Naruto. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya menatapnya datar. 'Kau sendiri sok tahu,' batinnya.

"Siapa bilang uang bekalku tertinggal?"

"Hah?"

"Itu buktinya kau sok tahu, Bocah. Padahal aku hanya memasukkan bolpoinku k etas, bukan mencari uang," lanjut Naruto dengan terkekeh.

"Tapi sudahlah, hutangmu terbayar padaku." senyum hangat terulas dibibir Naruto. Kemudian dia memencet bel dan segera turun dari bus.

Sasuke yang hanya terdiam sejak Naruto berkata bahwa dirinya sok tahu. Sadar dari keterdiamannya dia lalu tersenyum, 'Naruto Uzumaki, dia orang yang menarik. Kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi ya.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E N D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yak, my first fic!**

**Welcome, kenalin gue 'Red Apple-sama', karena itu cuman penname, kalian boleh panggil gue 'Red' or 'Ruu'.**

**Fic awal debut gue sebagai author. Gue gak bisa banyak bacot dikarenakan, gue lagi gugup tingkat kecamatan. Yaeyalah, gue publish ni fic aja modal nekat doang. Graaaaaa! Ini fic satu-satunya fic yang berhasil gue tamatin walo dengan ending yang gajelasbo!**

**Well, hope you enjoy this, guys…**

**R E V I E W/C O N C R I T/F L A M E?**

**With Red greet,**

**R.A-sama/Ruu.**


End file.
